


Small Spaces

by Baekhanded



Series: Marluvan ficlets [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: He was terrified of small spaces and he knew it.





	Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for enjoying my crack

He was begging. He knew he had to be begging. He couldn’t hear anything past the racing of his heart and the screaming. Or maybe it wasn’t screaming anymore. Maybe he had screamed himself out and it was just whimpering.

 

He couldn’t feel his hands anymore, his fingers slid against the door in front of him. If it could even be called that.

 

It was too  _ small.  _ And he couldn’t  _ breathe _ . 

 

He could barely hear the gasping breaths that tore from his throat, or the hoarse words on his tongue. But he could taste the bile and the acid tearing him up. 

 

_ “Please, please.”  _

 

His face felt wet but it was hard to tell what it was from.

 

He hadn’t even done anything bad this time. Nothing to deserve this. How did it look outside of this space? Were there Unversed sprouting? Was that why it was so  _ suffocating  _ in here? 

 

He banged his fist on the wall. He just slid down. A sob wrenched from his throat, “ _ let me  _ out  _ just fucking let me out! Make yourselves useful and get me  _ out _!”  _

 

He was  _ scared _ he was so scared he didn’t like it he didn’t like it at all. He was being crushed but the walls weren’t moving.

 

“ _ Please. I’m sorry please just let me out. _ ”

 

This was worse than any punishment Xehanort had ever dealt him. He would take the beatings, the killing of the Unversed over and over and over again but this-  Not this. 

 

He gasped and his eyes flew open. 

 

He saw light and pink pink pink. 

 

A concerned expression and blue blue eyes filled with worry and he couldn’t help the sob that wrenched its way from him.

 

“ _ Marluxia.”  _ it felt like a prayer.

 

His arms wrapped Vanitas up and it didn’t feel suffocating. He saw light and he saw  _ pink. _   
  
“What happened?” Marluxia’s voice was soft and ruffled Vanitas’s sleep mussed hair, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Vanitas made an incomprehensible sound and tightened his hold on Marluxia, his fingers slid on his bare skin and Vanitas’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

A sound like a wounded animal left him and he pulled away. Marluxia let him, but kept his hands upturned. Vanitas took them and held them. He stared at them all- whole and unbleeding until his heart settled.

 

“Nightmare.” he says at last.

 

It’s obvious, but Marluxia doesn’t say anything, just waits. Vanitas slowly situates them, bringing Marluxia’s hand to his hair and tucking himself back into Marluxia’s chest, facing away from him.

 

Marluxia cards his fingers gently through Vanitas’s hair, gently combing out knots.

 

“He locked me in a box. I think it was a box. I don’t know what it was, but it was small Marluxia,  _ so small _ ,” his voice cracks and he takes a breath, “I couldn’t get out…”

 

Marluxia hums softly and Vanitas feels it through his back. It steadies his heart. 

 

“Are you sure it’s alright I hold you like this?” he finally asks.

 

Vanitas could cry. He turns slowly and gently cups Marluxia’s cheek, “You make me feel safe. Even if you were to suffocate me- which you aren’t- I’m safe here. With you.” 

 

Marluxia turned and pressed a kiss to Vanitas’s palm. Vanitas leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Marluxia’s mouth.

 

They re-settled. Marluxia wrapping an arm around Vanitas’s waist, the other still combing through his hair. Vanitas let himself be held, turning until he could feel the press of Marluxia’s heart against his cheek.

 

He let it lull him back to sleep.

 

Dreamless.

 

Boxless.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me kow what yall think!! you can scream to me on tumblr too!  
> yeollie-bells.tumblr.com


End file.
